Don’t Rock The Boat!
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: The Eppy has aired (in US) , it is SAFE NOW! Concerns eppy 5-10 … I hope you all appreciate the effort. RR CH 3 -final of this Fic
1. Throw Me A Line, We're Sinking!

**SUMMARY: SPOILER ALERT: this is your friendly BLANTANT SEASON 5 SPOILER ALERT!!! You HAVE BEEN WARNED!! AVOID IF YOU MUST…..IF you DON'T want to WAIT … COME ON DOWN… I hope you all appreciate the effort.**

**Don't Rock The Boat!!  
By GilmoreGirl1979**

**A/N: I assume those of you brave souls who have chosen to stay are not offended or spoiled, by well… spoilers… this is how This is a story based on my own Specs of a certain events that has come to my attention from my very own spoiler pixie …(and now the promo cause I've known for like a month, and I would write and re-write as more info became availible… )**

**LuvzAFunEthing, your Cobalt Fic Fairy loves you… and all the advise you give, talking me down from the ledge, and encouraging me to stick with this concept. …**

**And to bob, the mystery, thank you for gracing us (GG1979 and LUVZ) with your presence and wit and brillance…**

**Other Author Assumptions: I try to be as accurate as possible with known undisputable Gilmore history. Such things as where Lorelai works, Where Rory goes to school, that Luke is PRETTY, or that Christohper is just a total ass, dare I say A BASTARD? NAY, THE BASTARD!… you know, true hard undisputable FACTS!! But some of this is my own Bull Specualtions (BS, clever huh… ) … enjoy…**

**-till Next week... All we have is our own SPECS!! **

**-Any similarities between this and the acutal eppy will amaze me.. maybe I'll finally earn my PHD in Lukeology (Currently, I only have a Masters in RANTS)**

**A/N: For the record, may I just say this was really hard to write… my heart hurt… I hope you all appreciate the effort. This story is kinda like tortillas from the package (crap) tell me different.R/R**

**77777777777777777777777777777777??Lucky??777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 1:  
Throw Me A Line, We're Sinking!!**

Lorelai was contently reading a magazine on the couch. _I really did get a lot done today! I should celebrate with a shopping day. Myabe if Rory is free this weekend._

She was happy. She had done something amazing and selfless for her boyfriend, and she had just realized why. The feelings that had been intensifying over the last few months, Lorelai knew exactly what they were now. She just needed the right moment, occasion to say those magic words. _An occasion like a very special Surprise?_

She reflected on the past few months. How being with Luke was different than any relationship she had before. If anything, by being seperated for the first seven weeks, being forced to take it slow, made it better. She told him as much when he stayed the night the previous evening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"It just keeps getting better and better."

"Well, practice makes perfect," he joked. _That was different too. The relationshipseemed to lighten himup with her; he smiled more, joked more. _

"Dirty and SO not what I meant." she snuggled closer to him, " but yes, aggreed, that is mind blowing too. BUT, I meant, 'US' in general. We have a routine down, we are learning about each other. I didn't know you could make gumbo and stuff before. You didn't know about my toasty Sock method. I think... its just great,... it's perfect." she smiled with her head on his chest as he drew random circles on her back with his fingers. They fell asleep in each others arms, prefectly satisfied with each other. _Whatever I don't know, will come in time._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All the more reason for her grand gesture. She couldn't wait for the right moment to present itself.

Snapped out of her reminsing, Lorelai noticed the headlights, and recognized the sound of his truck. _Oh you've got it bad, you know the distinct sound of his engine._ Her lovey musings were interupted by a hard thudding at the door. Lorelai came to the pounding front door concerned. When she opened it, she was face to face with Luke, a very unhappy, very disgruntled looking Luke. _If he was wearing postman's uniform, I'd be very scared._ Something was wrong, terribly wrong. This was not the affectionate face of the lover she had come to endear over the last few months. His face was dark, his expression was stone, and his eyes were ice cold, "Where is it?" he said deep and even, without so much as a greeting.

_He hasn't even kissed me, yet. _"Where is what?" trying to play dumb, hoping her surprise may yet be salvaged.

"The boat, … I know you have my dad's boat." He delivered slowly, "Where is it?", maintaining the gravel monotone.

_Damn, _"Luke?" she tried to chuckle "What are you talking about?"

Luke put two and two together … "In the garage?.. of course… ", Luke turned on his heel.

"Luke, no, wait…", _How did he find out?… _Lorelai went after him.

Gravely and intently, he marched out to the garage, and opened the double doors. His breath caught in his chest at the sight. His dad's boat, so innocent and unassuming, sitting in his girlfirend's garage. A boat he hasn't looked at since … that day. Luke slowly entered the garage, and stood beside the boat in question. The boat he tried not to think about, the day he tried not to think about; Barely noticing that Lorelai had followed him and was watching. He apprehensively touched the boat, and after a moment of contact with the wood, he managed to choke out "Why?"

Lorelai stepped to door frame, cautiously admired her handy work unable to read why he was upset. "Well, you needed a place for the boat, and here is a space that hasn't been used since Lane's Band ended their Garage phase. So I cleaned out what had moved back in here, and … you have a place for your boat."

He blinked a few times, still unable to believe what he was seeing., "How did you get it here?"

"I bought it … for you, … I contacted the scarp yard, The guy hitched the trailer to his truck and we moved it here, we were very careful with it … we actually had to take the long way around town, and come back in again on the other side, so you wouldn't see it go by the diner …." Lorelai could tell Luke was affected in some way, he was actually getting emotional. He was usually quiet, but this was different, was this speechless? She smiled, hoping that he was pleased. "I wanted it to be a surprise…"

"You … bought it." he said evenly.

"Yes, … so you could keep it."

"I can't believe this …"

"..I know.." she was proud, thinking of why she did it, the feelings bursting out of her heart. Thinking he was happy with this arrangement. Thinking this may be the right moment to say those three little words. the words rose in her throat.

"…you have some nerve!" he said in a growl, his eyes still just as cold.

"Luke?" she was naturally confused.

Luke's attack began. "How could you do this? Go behind my back and buy his boat. My dad's boat?!?! "

Realizing she was on the defensive."You were just gonna have it rot in the junk yard? I thought, … it meant more to you than that."

Luke was now in her face. "That is not the point.. "

"Yes it is. I didn't want you to regret throwing away a keep sake."

"I knew what I was doing,"

"Luke, you didn't know what you wanted."

His voice was rising by the syllable."Oh, and you think you know what I want?"

_I didn't hear a bell, When did the fight start? _"I was trying to help you have more time…."

"No, you were butting in again… butting into things you know nothing about … "

"Butting in? Luke, you are my boyfriend. I was concerned. I know this boat must mean a lot to you, it was your Father's."

"Don't presume to know me; or my relationship with my Father; or my relationship with my His boat!"

"Luke."

"I was handling the situation, I was doing it my own way, in my own time, and you swoop in ..."

"Luke, what did I do wrong?"

"You bought the boat! You had no respect for what I wanted…" he couldn't stand being near it any more, He had to get away from the boat, away from her. So he rushed off with his hot head, heading home to the diner. Leaving the boat behind, _If only I could leave the pain, too._

"No, no, Luke… Wait."She wanted to follow him, concerned about his reaction to the boat.but he way heslammed the truck door stopped her._He needs to cool off. It will be alright. Won't it?_

She returned inside trying to figure out what she did wrong.

7777777777777777777777777

_You try to do a nice thing for someone, and it blows up in your face. _Lorelai didn't go to the diner the following morning. It was straight to the Inn, bright and early, … well, early anyway. She didn't get much sleep last night.

"Coffee?" was the only thought in Lorelai's brain, as she heavily trudged into the Dragonfly's kitchen.

"Hey sweetie? Nice face you got there?" and Sookie habitually poured her friend a mug of Coffee.

Lorelai accepted the cup of "black death", _at least, that is what Luke would call it, _and sighed. Lorelai sat on a stool at the kitchen's center island and nursed her drink with a confused mind.

"What happened?" Sookie leaned on the counter wanting to be there for her friend, knowing something was wrong.

"Nothing, ...Friday Night Dinner tonight, that's all." she still sulked.

Sookie new better, "uh huh, AND?"

_She knows me well_."Luke and I had a fight." Lorelai admitted.

"OH" the picture suddenly clear to Sookie. And Sookie went back to kneading her bread dough.

Lorelai continued to vent."Not just any fight, but our first major 'as a couple' fight. I mean, I thought it was kinda funny that we would do our mock banter/arguing, and never really fought. Even when TJ and Liz interupted our dinner that one time. I was like 'Wow, thank God we don't fly off the handle like that, isn't our relationship great'. And now, we have lift off."

"Well honey, all couples fight, remember when Jackson and I got married, the redecorating blow out… "

"but Luke and I only fight for fun, … and now, to be incommunicado after dating, and ... you know ... it's weird. I'm used to him, and ...I don't know.."

"When was the fight?"

"Last night."

"And you miss him already?"

"Yeah, " she admitted shepishly, " ... all this over a stupid boat." _Now Lorelai, it was his father's, it's not stupid._

"A boat?"

"Yeah, the boat, his dad's boat?"

"What boat?" Sookie was lost.

"Ummm, I don't know really, his dad's boat,.. the one Mrs.Thompson was storing for him."

"You say that like I should have known about it."

"Didn't you?"

"No."

"huh, … mystery."

Jackson burst into the kitchen with a small crate of Squash. "I hope these are to your liking, cause now I have to go, I'm late for a meeting. My whole day is off schedule,…"

"Jackson honey wait" Sookie stopped her husband.

"Please, I let the forging thing slide that one time. Does this have to do with Selectman business?"

"No" the girls said in unison.

"Oh, okay, good, I'm all yours, what can I do for you?" and he sat down across from Lorelai eager to just be Jackson again and not SELECTMAN Jackson.

Lorelai asked, "Jackson, do you know anything about Luke's dad's boat?" Being a town Gossip Guru, he should know.

Jackson considered, "Uuhhh no, is it a good story?"

"We don't know the story," Lorelai griped. "Wow, the one thing people don't know about in this town, and it's my boyfriend's secret."

And Sookie made the connection, "Oooh it's like a Stars Hollow Scooby Doo mystery."

"I get to be Daphne," Lorelai calling dibs, and perking up a bit.

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm the red head."

"Well, now you are a blonde." Lorelai reasoned.

"But I have Jackson, he's like Fred"

"Really, I see him more as a Shaggy?"

"Jackson hates dogs. Luke, … Luke can be Shaggy with that scruffy beard of his …" Sookie's excitement faded when she saw Lorelai's face fall at the mention of Luke.

"Yeah, right .. Luke," Lorelai remembering again the fight, the boat, the mystery, and how easily a train of thought could go off track.

"Sorry" Sookie winced realizing her gaffe

"It's okay," Lorelai forced a smile, "Were we seriously arguing over which Doo Girl we were, huh? " Lorlelai set down her mug and headed to her office. Before she left the kitchen she made one last point. "You know, I do look better in purple." And she made her exit before Sookie could rebut.

**7777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: on this same subject line, may I recommend Row Row, by LorelaiGilmoreDanes (Shameless PLUG ... wink)**

**THE SPOILS **

**Episode 5.10  
Airdate: November 2004**

**11/01 - While driving down the street, Lorelai sees Luke arguing with an older woman. She stops her car and goes over to them. The woman, Mrs. Thompson, has been renting her garage to Luke (and his father before him) to store the boat that Luke's father was building. Now Mrs. Thompson is moving into a nursing home in Florida. She has found renters for her house and they want the use of the garage for their cars. Luke has a week to find a new place for his father's boat. Upset, Luke tells Mrs. Thompson to find someone to haul the boat and trash it and send him the bill, then he stomps off in a huff. Lorelai follows him and tries to calm him down, reminding him that Mrs. Thompson is going into a nursing home. **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	2. Drowning In Thoughts Of You!

**SUMMARY: SPOILER ALERT: this is your friendly BLATANT SEASON 5 SPOILER ALERT!!! You HAVE BEEN WARNED!! AVOID IF YOU MUST…..IF you DON'T want to WAIT … COME ON DOWN… I hope you all appreciate the effort.**

**Don't Rock The Boat!!  
By GilmoreGirl1979**

**A/N: I assume those of you brave souls who have chosen to stay are not offended or spoiled, by well… spoilers… this is how This is a story based on my own Specs of a certain events that has come to my attention from my very own spoiler pixie …(and now the evil promo bastard's build up,but I've known for like a month, and I would write and re-write as more info became available… ANY WAY)**

**THE SHOUT OUTS (AHHHHHH !! )**

**LuvzAFunEThing: I love ya, Crazy Lady!! (hows that Fic coming?? I'm encouraging that way!! )**

**LorelaiGilmoreDanes: It is an honor to be reviewed by a talent such as yourself!!! (AND YOU ARE!!!) Thanks babe, email/chat anytime...(you should hear the eppy rants I give Luvz)  
Gcmel: I'm gonna apologize now for the lack of Luke. but what can we say the man is a mystery (the **

bright-star4455:May I just say you are so DAMN CUTE!!! _(but not as Cute as a Pushkin?, LOL, I've got a million of em, keeps you on your toes...)_ Loving the Enthusiasm!!! thanks for ALL your reviews. (nicely played REF BTW..)  
**jeepgirl259 : Why Yes, there is a Chapter 2. here you go....  
**MariaG: again sort of a time sensitive issue..(it airs next week...we'll see how dead on me and BOB are!)

**Kimmers: thank you!!  
danagabrielle :Again,Loving the Enthusiasm!!! As you WISH , again with the princess bride...(but next time say please...J/K)**

**Other Author Assumptions: SEE CH 1  
A/N: this would have been up sooner if FF. NET would just stop freaking out on us.... so sorry... R/R if you please or are so inclined...!!  
**

**7777777777777777777777777777?? Lucky 7 ??777777777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 2:  
Drowning In Thoughts Of You! **

In her office Lorelai tried to get some work done, _No such luck_. She at least had to grin at the mystery of this boat. It was very much like that sequin vest Emily found in Richard's closet. _Only way less Elton John_, but, the "Not Knowing" was driving her just as nuts. So she was going to try her other source of reason and counsel.

"Hello" Rory Gilmore answered her phone in her Yale dorm room.

"How well do we know Luke?" she spoke into the reciever.

"What?" Jarred by the choice of topic having been in the middle of weekly reading assignments.

"How well do we know him? I mean, no one knows where he goes, or what he does ... I only just found out about the Sniffy's Tavern habit he has. And he's been going there for years... how did I not notice this?...."

"Sniffy's what?"

"I mean, what does he do while we are at the town events that he hates so much? How does he spend his time. And where is this fishing cabin anyway? ... Shouldn't the girlfriend know where it is? ... in case he is attacked by a bear or goes missing, or something?"

Trying to help her mother out, but still confused by the subject matter."Well, I can almost guarantee where he will be late at night in Stars Hollow, either his place or yours. That was a lot easier before you started dating, every night he'd be closing the diner, ... although when he was married to Nicole, you didn't really know if it was a Litchfield night or if he'd stay in at the Diner for deliveries ... Ow! my head hurts."

"Join the Club."

"What's this all about, Drama Queen?"

"We've been dating a few months now, and he really hasn't opened up to me. I mean I thought he was when he did the whole cooking the gourmet dinner thing... ."

"Mom, you've, ... _we ... _have known him for years."

"But even so he has kept his cards close to the vest. I feel like the only difference now is ... that I've seen him naked."

"UGH MOM!" _Now purging Mental Images._

"Well, it's true.."_ Please, your not a virgin anymore ... Although the thought of naked a Dean ...EEEEEWWWW, UGH!! BAD MOM AWARD!!! _

"What happened?" trying to get back on topic, knowing there had to be more to this little freak out.

Lorelai sighed heavily to admit "We had a fight,"

"Well, you'll makeup" _Like always..._

"No, this was our first big 'as a couple' fight."

"Can you make up soon, I really miss those burgers?"

"Rory, this is serious, you should have seen him. He was like the Hulk, ... only normal sized, ... and not green. Well his jacket was green …but..."

"Mom, focus."

"Right sorry, I'm just a little worked up ...You know how I bought the boat."

"The one he told Mrs. Thompson to Scrap?"

"Yeah, I bought it from the Scrap Yard, so he could keep it …sentimental reasons and all. And now, it's in the garage and he found it or heard somehow and now he is mad that I bought it."

"I guess he made up his mind, and is upset you didn't respect his decision."

"Whoa, mind reader, that is exactly what he said. But still, he was upset when he made that decision, and he didn't mean what he was saying, like when you wanted me to throw out all that Dean stuff the first time." _Nice seque way, Gilmore! Bring up the Ex-boyfriend ... another nomination for the Bad mom award ..._

Rory ignored it, "Mom, I don't know what to tell you."

"I know, I just needed to vent some more"

"Well, ... see you at Grandma's tonight."

"The highlight of my day." Lorelaigroaned.

"Thanks for the love, ... meet you there," and her daughter hung up.

Lorelai heavily hung up the phone, dreading an evening of that world, when her Stars Hollow world was so off kilter.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai hesitantly rang the door bell. Rory's car was out front, she was already inside._ my little Buffer Angel. _Lorelai couldn't get her mind off Luke. She hated this, she felt like half a person now. _I'm so used to him already... _She should be trying to patch things up with him, not wasting two hours of her life with her estranged parents. _Who do I have this week? Dad, Mom? who cares, this is so stupid anyway._

Emily opened the door, "Lorelai Gilmore, Get in HERE!"she sternly yelled in her trademark tone.

"I'm late, ... sorry mom, traffic." she half heartedly mumbled, barely noticing her mother was upset with her.

Emily found her dull response curious, but remained focused on her mission."Your father and I wish to speak with you..." still holding her stern nature.

"Together, ...nice" in the same monotone.

"What is wrong with you?"

"If anyone is qualified to answer that mother, you are."

"That's more like it, ... Now come on"

"Lorelai, " Richard Gilmore neutrally greeted his only child."have a seat." he gestured to the couch that Rory and her usually shared.

Lorelai plopped on the couch next to her daughter, who was now concerned by how morose her mother was, and the serious tone of her grandfather.

Emily and Richard stood in front of the girls; a united front. Richard began "Lorelai, something has come to my attention. Something that has me concerned."

"The popularity of Curling?"

"Lorelai, do be serious."

"Sorry, Dad" _Of course, just when I was starting to feel like my witty self again... _

"I was doing some research, about franchising Luke's diner ... "

_Oy with the Luke already, I can't escape him! _"Dad, we told you to forget that." _Wow, is it a family trait not to respect Luke's wishes?_

Richard just couldn't understand his daughter at times, for such a bright woman, she could be completely clueless. Ignoring her input, as usual, he continued,"I am only looking out for your best interest, Anyway, I discovered that your boyfriend ... has a record."

"Of what? the Dooby Brothers?"

"No! A police record!"

Rory was surprised, "What? Mom is that true?"

_Why does everyone have Luke on the Brain? _As an aside to her daughter, she explained."It happened while you were on spring break" then she focused back on her father. "Dad, you have to take it in context" _I'm so not in the mood to discuss this right now._

Emily was appalled, "You mean you knew about this?"

"Yes, I bailed him out", Lorelai reasoned.

Richard scolded again,"This is absolutely unacceptable Lorelai."

"Dad, I was helping out a friend."

"And now you are dating that friend. With no regard of how it will affect Rory. What kind of example are you setting? Suppose he hurts you, or Rory? I mean the man was arrested for attacking a car. a car? What kind of unstable man would beat up a car?"

Lorelai had heard enough, and snapped."The kind of man who was a loving and devoted husband only to find that his wife was cheating on him with a sock man." She didn't mean for it to come out so loud, but she was fed up.

Emily was confused " A sock man?"

Lorelai continued. "A sweet caring selflessman, who had to watch as that heartless lawyer bitch of a wifetook her sock man boyfriend into _their_ home. A home he had painted and decorated, and put up bookshelves in. A man who is the most stable reliable man I know. You wanna know why? Because he only has ONE stupid diner to worry about!! I know it may be hard for you to grasp, but Luke is content in his modest success. I mean he has to be doing pretty well if he can afford to drop a hundred thousand dollars to buy his building on a _whim,_ so Taylor wouldn't monopolize the town. And to lend me thirty thousand soI could complete construction on the Dragonfly. That sounds like a reasonable guy, like a stable reliable friend. a man that I can depend on. And you are one to talk about unstable, you live in the pool house! you refuse to tell mom that your fruity vest is for a barber shop singing group!! And Hey mom, since we are airing dirty laundry, why don't you tell Dad about your hot date with Simon!" _Misdirection that was the way to get out of this. _

Lorelai didn't bother to see if it hadworked. Lorelai rose from the couch and just left, through wasting her time for this week. That was the conversation that should have happened a month ago when they felt the need to re-meet Luke. It felt good to finally get that out, to make it clear to her folks where Luke stood. It was the most spirit and spark Lorelai had had all day. Defending the man she loved; _That's right I love him!! That is the whole reason I bought the stupid boat. and I'm gonna tell him so!! _As she drove back to Stars Hollow, she began to formulate the perfect way to tell him and make things right again.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: on this same subject line, may I recommend Row Row, by LorelaiGilmoreDanes**

**Episode 5.10: **Title Unknown**  
****Airdate: **November 2004

11/01 - While driving down the street, Lorelai sees Luke arguing with an older woman. She stops her car and goes over to them. The woman, Mrs. Thompson, has been renting her garage to Luke (and his father before him) to store the boat that Luke's father was building. Now Mrs. Thompson is moving into a nursing home in Florida. She has found renters for her house and they want the use of the garage for their cars. Luke has a week to find a new place for his father's boat. Upset, Luke tells Mrs. Thompson to find someone to haul the boat and trash it and send him the bill, then he stomps off in a huff. Lorelai follows him and tries to calm him down, reminding him that Mrs. Thompson is going into a nursing home.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/Ns: **

**-Curling as in the ice sport, not hair...  
-I wanted to breiflytackle Emily and Richards treatment of Luke... cause the way they handle that whole sitch..... they BOTH SUCK!! besides at this point Lorelai is sensitive to all things Luke (dirty?) and the straw that broke the camels back kinda blow out for fun ... and it just cements her true feelings for him... NICE huh?**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfiedwith this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	3. Man Over Board!

**SUMMARY: SPOILER ALERT: this is your friendly BLATANT SEASON 5 SPOILER ALERT!!! You HAVE BEEN WARNED!! AVOID IF YOU MUST…..IF you DON'T want to WAIT … COME ON DOWN… I hope you all appreciate the effort.**

**Don't Rock The Boat!!  
By GilmoreGirl1979  
LuvzAFunEthing: cheerio old bean!! I do love to see you write again, can't wait for the big unveiling!!! **

**DO FORGIVE my RATTY TRANSGRESSION. I forgot to thank and credit Kris Wright for being beta on this(a** **BETA who enjoys spoils; DIRTY !! and how novel, get it? I'm quotable that way!!!! )  
Gcmel: "I love defending Luke!Lorelai" me too, she's protective that way!!! WINK...  
why it's the Divine Miss M: I thank you....**

**A/N: I assume those of you brave souls who** **have chosen to stay are not offended or spoiled, by well… spoilers… This is a story based on my own Specs of a certain event that has come to my attention from my very own spoiler pixie …(and now the promo cause I've known for like a month, and I would write and re-write as more info became available… )**

**Any similarities between this and the actual eppy will amaze me ... maybe I'll finally earn my PHD in Lukeology (I only have a masters in RANTS)- ENJOY if you please....**

**Eppy airs tonight!! let's see how right on or off we were...**

**please R/R, probably end here ... so hope you liked and check out my other works on this site... **

**77777777777777777777777777777777??Lucky??777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 3:  
Man Over Board! **

The anger at her parents had subsided,_ well for now_, by the time Lorelai's jeep entered Stars Hollow. It was also about that time that her cell phone rang. She eagerly answered hoping it was Luke, "Hello?"

"That was quite a show you put on there. You do realize you left me here alone."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's voice. "I'm so sorry. I just had to get out of there" Not really caring if she had upset her parents cause frankly _They started it_...

"You know, it's not good to drive with road rage."

"Oh hon I'm fine, well better now that I'm out of there... oops there's my fifth deer."

"If you are interested, you made them forget about you and Luke".

"Now is an excellent time to join the witness protection program and make my escape forever. "

"Well then you may never see me again."

"Oh in that case... never mind. SO How were the fireworks after I left?"

"OH mother, don't be naive." the phrase said it all.

"Damn did you at least tape it?"

"I revert to my former statement."

"Double Damn, Where are you now? "

"Hold up in the bathroom. I can't talk long." Rory admitted.

"Hey, put something out of place for me while your in there, will you?"

"Sure, but only because you are having a bad day. ... So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be," _As soon as I find Luke._

Rory began again slowly, "So, that is why Luke got divorced? ... Nicole was cheating on him?"

"Yeah" Lorelai answered absently straining for a view inside the diner as she pulled around the square.

"Mom?"

"Yeah babe."

"I'm sorry, ..."

Lorelai was confused as she parked in front of the diner. "For what?"

"Well, now I understand why Luke didn't like me and Dean together ... how we got together."

"Oh honey." _Life can really be complicated at times._

" I mean if you think about it... I am the sock man.."

"Rory, ... "_ How to put this. _"... you know how I feel about your particular situation ... but you aren't Nicole or the sock man. you're young and just made a mistake, and it's over now,... The question is have you learned from it."

"Yeah, I think I have." Rory said with quiet confidence.

"Good. Now I'm gonna try to rectify my own recent mistakes and see if I still have a boyfriend."

"You do, ...don't worry."

"Thanks, Bye hon." and Lorelai hung up her phone, and got out of the Jeep.She went to the diner door, it was still early and he was closed already. She knew where the spare key was, but if he wasn't up to talking she didn't want to force the issue. She decided to call first. His phone rang and rang, and she looked up to see if his lights were on... they weren't.

Just then Kirk walked up to her, enjoying his evening constitutional. "Good evening Lorelai"

"Hey Kirk" she replied.

"He hasn't shown yet?" joining her in staring at Luke's apartment windows.

" 'Yet'? What do you mean, ... 'yet'?"

"Well the Diner has been closed all day? Is he sick or something?"

"Luke doesn't get sick you know that."

"Well, he threw my whole day off. Maybe you two should schedule your sex life better, Lulu and I have a schedule, and I have to tell you ..."

"Kirk,"Lorelai winced as she raised her hand, " Please don't, too much information..."

"Right sorry, some times I have trouble with other people's comfort levels."

"Great, well I'm gonna go now..."

She wondered where Luke could be as she walked away. She went right past her car and headed down the all too familiar streets. She found Liz out on her front porch, sitting at a table making a new necklace. Lorelai absently touched the one around her neck, the one Luke had given her. "Hey Liz" she tried to smile.

"Oh hey Lorelai, how you doing?"in her usual "go with the flow, man" tone.

"Okay, ummm have you seen Luke, he wasn't at the diner, and I know he's been helping TJ with some stuff..."

"Nope, haven't seen him since this morning. He did seem kinda upset. He was really handy with the sledge hammer though." and she continued to string tiny beads.

"Huh? well that sounds like Luke."

"You sure your okay?

"Yeah , I'm just... " Liz's gaze told Lorelai she had figured it out already ..."we had a fight." Lorelai admitted as she sat down with Liz.

Stopping her project for the time being "What happened?"

_Why does everyone have that same tone when they ask that? ... _"Well I did something, and accidentally upset Luke."

"You didn't cheat on him did you?" Liz narrowed her eyes at her potential sister-in-law.

Lorelai was quick to defend herself, "No, no I would never do that to him." _I love him._

"Good, cause then, I'd have to kill you ..." Liz went from serious back to casual as fast as the wind changed direction."So whatcha do?"

"Well, I bought the boat."

"what boat?"

_Geez does no one know about this boat?_ "your dad's boat" surprised she had to explain it to the sister.

"OH daddy's boat," it seemed to click in Liz's head finally "... wait how did you get it?"

Lorelai explained about Mrs. Thompson and the rent arrangement being canceled, and how she meant buying the boat as a good surprise.

"Wow, I'm surprised he kept it this long, after what happened."

_Now we are getting to it_. "what? what happened.?"

Liz became very still and quiet, and serious again."You know Lorelai,I think you have to find Luke. He's the one that should tell you."

_Damn it! Daphne, I am not!!_

777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai went back for her jeep, drove home. As she walked to the porch, she noticed the garage doors were open. She peaked inside, and saw Luke sitting on the ground, against the garage wall, in deep thought. She knocked on the side of the door frame, and snapped him out of his trance. "hey" she said quietly.

Luke shifted a little, "hey."

She took that as a truce, and sat down next to him inside the garage. She just remained quiet; a true challenge when she was bursting with questions.

After a few moments, Luke quietly admitted "I missed you today", and he reached for her hand. "I actually had a cup of coffee today, cause it reminded me of you."

"Really?" she seemed to smile, at the sweet out of character gesture, and that he had suffered a little, just like her.

"Yeah, it smelled like you, tasted like you... " giving a squeeze to her fingers in his grasp.

"I missed you, too." she squeezed back,"All day, everything made me think of you; Coffee, the Inn, Scooby Doo, Rory, my parents, the diner, Kirk, my necklace..."

Luke lightly chuckled and ended the list,"okay, I get it."

"Well you are important to me, mister. I'm used to you." _I love you!_

"Well I forgot that, open communication is the foundation of …" he didn't want to say 'love', as that was the direct quote, but he wasn't sure if she was ready to hear that from him. "… any … good relationship." He covered.

"Okay Dr. Phil, Where did you hear that?"

Avoiding the question, Luke responded"... Look, I over reacted and I'm sorry,"

"Luke, I just figured, ... that you kept the diner exactly the same, you kept the office, mostly the same, that you'd want to keep another piece of your father…"

"That does sound like me" he agreed, happy that this woman knew hims so well.

Lorelai continued, "I thought you didn't mean it, so I bought it so you could have more time to think it over, think about where to put it.. …"

"Very thoughtful, and thank you for wanting to dothat.." he was still even and avoiding.

"Luke, I don't get it? If you didn't want to keep it, why have you been paying Mrs. Thompson to store it for all these years? And now… "

That seemed to light the fire again."And now it is sitting in your garage, a constant reminder of.. " he turned away.

"Luke? what is it? … a reminder of what? ..." putting a hand on his shoulder, he was getting emotional again."Luke?" this was a rare sight indeed. _Luke Danes, choked up? _"Luke, apparently you've been holding on to the boat for some reason, and now all of a sudden you want to get rid of it. you don't want me to know about it? you have been acting weird since Mrs. Thompson told you she was moving, Tell me?"

He sighed in resignation, Luke the fire of the previous night had died away. His temper had always been like that. A quick flare up, but he would calm down and see reason again. Luke could never stay mad at Lorelai. After all, she didn't know. He was absolutely still, and Luke closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. After a hard swallow, he exhaled,"My dad died."

She knew that already, but Lorelai remained silent.

"My dad died … while working on the boat."

"Oh Luke." and she took his other hand in hers.

Luke seemed to be having trouble breathing and he looked at the ground unable to look at the boat. "When he got sick, the doctors said it would be good for him to, I don't know, have a hobby or something. Take his mind of the chemo. He had already started on the boat after my mom died. So he figured he'd finish it, keep him busy, active. I'd run the store, he work on the boat, I'd help him from time to time but he mostly wanted to do it on his own." Luke swallowed hard again. " I was … supposed to be there, … when he …"

Lorelai moved closer to him, and moved her right arm over his shoulders and squeezed, to remind him she was there with him.

"I'm the one … the one that found him, a few hours later, … I tried CPR, but, by then .... there was nothing anyone could do, I mean, he was … gone."

Lorelai noticed how tense the memory made him. "I can't help but think if I had been there… "

"Oh Luke, you can't think like that. It's not your fault…"

"Lorelai, my dad died alone, … alone. That is my fault … After my mom died, we just got closer, and I was supposed to be there for him, to take care of him and when it mattered most … I wasn't there … I mean, was he in pain? Was it quick? Did his life flash before his eyes? Did he see that great light everyone talks about ? Did he see my mother?"

Breathing had become a chore for Luke.Lorelai just soothed him, keeping his hadn in hers, her arm around him, as he struggled to breath normal again. they said quiet for a long time, needing an approprioate spacer,before she spoke again. "Luke I didn't do to this to upset you, or hurt you."

"Yeah you didn't know." he ws doing better now. Sounding normal now.

"I mean you kept the diner and the office just as your dad left it, I thought you'd want to keep his boat too."

"I know..I know."

" … and you know…" Lorelai cautiously worded, "… you can … keep it here … as long as you want."

_SoI can keep it?? _He would think about it... for her, he would think about it. "Will you at least let me pay you?"

"Dirty!" she smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek..

His reply was a simple yet common eye roll." You know what I meant, rent ... for the space" he clarified.

"Not necessary."

"Lorelai …" he was about to argue the logistics of the added income while the Inn was still in it's first year.

But she cut him off. "I'm telling you, It is not necessary. How much stuff as you done for me over the years.. this is the least I could do. I bought it and stored it because …" she stopped, feeling like this was a really bad time. Even so, she felt it, she had to say it. but was this really the right moment?

Luke was curious at her pause "what?"

_Geronimo! _"Because I love you."

At that moment time stood still for Luke. He couldn't believe it, _She had said it first_. His breath started to catch in his throat multiple times, in the good way. He finally smiled, "I love you too," it felt so good to finally get that out, it had been inside him for years. Luke leaned over and kissed her.

_ahhh back to normal, but better_. "and by the way, I don't like waking up alone, the bed is too cold." She pouted.

He chuckled, _amazing how she can ruin a perfectly good moment_. Luke felt whole again, kissing her again.

She smiled at him, "Stay tonight."

"Nothing would keep me away." and he helped her up, and they went in the house together.

Later that night, they made love a little slower. And it was just that. Making Love. Each taking their time, eking every last pleasure out of each other, for each other, with repeated whispers of "I love you". Passion and want still present, but perhaps more symbolic than before, more meaningful this time.

They were in love.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

A/N: on this same subject line, may I recommend Row Row, by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

A/N2: this fic is all about the gesture (boat buying) and the ILUs.... luvz and me think they are coming in this eppy, our theory let's see who is right and who is dead (again with the princess bride already!!)A/N3:Sam Phillips' All night was playing in my head when she was looking for Luke... GREAT SEXY SONG!!

what we know...  
Episode 5.10: Title Unknown  
Airdate: November 2004  
11/01 - While driving down the street, Lorelai sees Luke arguing with an older woman. She stops her car and goes over to them. The woman, Mrs. Thompson, has been renting her garage to Luke (and his father before him) to store the boat that Luke's father was building. Now Mrs. Thompson is moving into a nursing home in Florida. She has found renters for her house and they want the use of the garage for their cars. Luke has a week to find a new place for his father's boat. Upset, Luke tells Mrs. Thompson to find someone to haul the boat and trash it and send him the bill, then he stomps off in a huff. Lorelai follows him and tries to calm him down, reminding him that Mrs. Thompson is going into a nursing home.  
-Lorelai and Luke have their first fight when she accidentally upsets him by buying an old boat that had belonged to his father.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V **

- if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


End file.
